<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>god must've heard when i prayed by Broadway_Weirdo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640597">god must've heard when i prayed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadway_Weirdo/pseuds/Broadway_Weirdo'>Broadway_Weirdo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fix-It, Getting Together, I fixed it, It's fixed, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love, Supernatural Finale, carry on, god I'm depressed, pay me cw, s15 ep20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadway_Weirdo/pseuds/Broadway_Weirdo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>cas is in heaven, dean is in heaven, and dean's got some things he needs to get off his chest </p><p>title from Coldplay's Amazing Day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>god must've heard when i prayed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello friends, what an episode huh? i wrote this on nothing but brisk ice tea and melatonin so of course all errors are my own, it's also 12:48pm and i promised myself i'd sleep two hours ago but inspiration fueled by fangirl rage is a powerful force so...</p><p>pls enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cas helped, of course.” </p><p>Dean’s eyes startle open. </p><p>“Cas?”  He looks around, blinded by and squinting at the sunbeams that shone through the leafy trees. Bobby lets out a low chuckle and takes a swig of beer, a small smile dancing across his face. </p><p>“He’s been waiting for you.” </p><p>“Where” Dean’s voice is barely audible as he wipes cool liquid from his upper lip. As seconds pass he tenses, watching Bobby with sharp eyes. Bobby swallows, that smirk still on his face. He subtly nods at Dean, as if he can sense his intentions. </p><p>“Down the road, ‘bout a mile or so, there’s a wildflower field that he seems particularly fond of”  Bobby’s grin expands so that his teeth shine through, as if he’s told a joke that only he understands. Dean nods, sets down his beer, and gets up quickly, ignoring the faint fluttering of his heart. </p><p>“I uh- gotta go um- you know- check in on him” Dean says it slowly, stuttering over his words and searching for approval in Bobby’s passive face. </p><p>“Go get him, you idjit.”  </p><p>With a growing grin and a boost of confidence, Dean heads towards the Impala parked in the drive, the car gleaming in the sunlight. As his hands wrap around the steering wheel and he sinks into the leather seat, Dean allows himself to finally think about Castiel, the angel of the lord who became his best friend and savior. </p><p>Castiel, who had pulled him from the depths of hell, the angel who had fought Lucifer beside him and lost everything for humanity.  He thought about the night Castiel fell, the pain in the angel’s eyes, how lost he had looked. He thought about the man that Cas had become, how his whole face lit up when he laughed. How that laugh made Dean feel. And as Dean moved the car down the dusty road, he pictured clear blue eyes. Eyes lighter then the sky but deeper then the ocean. He saw those eyes in his dreams, in his nightmares. </p><p>As he drove closer to the field, Dean let the wind tussle his hair, let it carry away his fears and uncertainties.  Dean knew deep down in his bones that he loved Cas, but his cowardice had blocked him from saying those three words when they were needed the most. Now, as Dean parked the Impala on the side of the endless road he took a steadying breath and for the thousandth time, replayed that night in his head.</p><p>“I cared about the world because of you”</p><p>“Knowing you has changed me Dean”</p><p>Why does this sound like a goodbye?</p><p>“I love you”</p><p>I love you, Dean exhaled, hands still gripping the wheel. He stared straight ahead, thinking of everything and nothing all at once. The reality of his situation hadn’t yet hit him and the promise of heaven and eternal joy still felt like another trick. He closed his eyes, preparing to exit the car when a knock sounded on the window.  Startled, his eyes shot open and he reached for his gun that wasn’t there. </p><p>“Hello Dean.” Dean recognized that gravelly voice instantly and he couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face. Cas, Cas was here, his Cas, Cas was alive and free.  Before he knew it the passenger side door was swinging open and the angel in a trench coat was ducking into the car. His dark hair was unruly and sprigs of long grass poked out of it, as if he had just recently been reclining in the leaves.  His eyes sparkled with youth, joy, and wisdom, just as they always had. Dean knew he was staring but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. </p><p>“Cas.” His voice was stuck in his throat and he was rendered speechless as the angel gave him a rare smile. </p><p>“Hello Dean.” The affection in his voice was unmistakable, as it had always been. Dean swallowed and felt his cheeks redden as he found it hard to meet Cas’ intense gaze. Dean sighed, realizing there was no point to dance around it, better to rip the bandage right off.  Moving slowly Dean found the courage to move his hand towards Cas’ and entwine their fingers. From the corner of his vision he saw Cas’ eyebrows raise in surprise and delight but he said nothing, remaining stagnant.</p><p>“Cas,” He allowed himself to glance back at the angel’s eyes, allowing himself to be entranced. “I don’t ever remember feeling this awake,” he admitted, collecting himself “when I look at you I feel awake, more alive. Whenever I’m with you, you remind me of all the good things that are worth living for, all the good things that are worth salvation. You brought me out of hell and taught me what righteousness is. When you aren’t around I feel so fucking lost, so fucking lost Cas, and, hell, if I’m gonna be here for eternity I want to spend every damn milisecond of that eternity with you.” Dean pauses, it felt so good to say it all out loud, all those truths that he had resisted for so long. In the silence Cas squeezes his hand and sends Dean crashing back to reality.  Dean blinks and looks at Cas.  Cas has tears in his eyes.</p><p>“I want to spend eternity with you too Dean” Cas speaks simply, purely, with words from his heart.  A tear that he didn’t know had formed rolls down Dean’s face and Cas brushes it away with his free hand.  They’re close, breathing the same air, and Cas’ fingers are lingering on Dean’s cheek. Dean smiles softly, realizing that he’s finally home.</p><p>“I love you Cas.” </p><p> As soon as those words are out of his mouth, Cas’ lips are there. It’s easily the best kiss either of them have ever had. Cas’ lips move smoothly against his, fitting perfectly. There are fireworks, it’s cliche but there isn’t any other way to describe the rapid fire emotions that flood Dean’s senses.  He feels hot and cold all at once and Cas deepens the kiss tilting his head for better access.  Dean feels the angel’s tongue at his lips and opens his mouth immediately, surrendering all control.  They kiss like that for ages, time becoming a forgotten concept.  When Cas finally pulls away, Dean groans, Cas looks sinful and heavenly all at once with his lips shining and red.</p><p>“Cas” He breathes happily, pressing their foreheads together with a satisfied grin.</p><p>“I learned that from the pizza man.” Cas whispers with humor and nostalgia in his voice. </p><p>Dean snorts with surprise and laughter. He brushes their noses together and Cas makes a content noise, weaving his hand further into Dean’s hair. Dean grins and whispers, like a prayer:</p><p>“I really really fucking love you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading xx</p><p>can't believe we all just got queer-baited for like 12 years but it's fine, I'M FINE</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>